My Slip N' Slide!
by FaeTholomew
Summary: for QueenStarOriginals, something I promised for her before school ended, so here it goes, Steven the Drummer of Guns N' Roses has a problem, he wants to take both Slash and Axl on his slipn'slide, but whats gonna happen?Threesome don't like dont read!


_**Steven listened as Izzy leaned into his room, asking, "Yo, Steve you wanna go get groceries with me and Duff?" Steven simply whined and pulled his blankets over his face as he murmured, "No….. Let Stevie sleep…"**_

_**Izzy shrugged, saying, "Your loss…" The door was closed, which left Steven to his thoughts. **_

_**Thoughts that often lead to naughty events. Steven closed his eyes breathing softly as he listened to Axl talk to Slash, both had such pretty voices. And pretty bodies.**_

_**Now Steven wasn't gay or anything, but when he looked Axl or Slash, he couldn't stop what happened to his body.**_

_**Or as he preferred to call it… His Slip n' Slid. **_

_**He could hear Axl moan about something. If he could get Axl to moan about something else. Whimper, cry, squeal, and more. Steven sat up listening to Slash say something back to Axl. He wanted to hear that bitch moan in ecstasy.**_

_**He wasn't listening to the conversation, but he was defiantly listening to their voices. Mmmmm, the sounds of their voices**_

_**Steven knew he wanted to fuck the two boys. No doubt about that, he had since the moment those to became friends. Steven had known Slash before Axl, but when Slash and Axl meet and became friends, everything about them made Steven hornier than gay boy with a glory hole.**_

_**He knew this made him seem gay, but Steven just wanted to fuck the living daylights out of them. But the problem was, how to get them to let him. Slash with some booze could be convinced, but Axl would be harder to convince. What with Axl being smarter than him and all.**_

_**Laughter boomed out of the other room, both Axl and Slash laughing at something. Steven decided to get up, his erection uncomfortable. Painful even. The thoughts he had of the two boys were so bad and filled with explicit images. Not that he didn't like the images. **_

_**The images of Axl spreading his legs for him, an image of Slash sucking him off. The throbbing pain in his dick increased. Axl pleading him to fuck him harder, Slash and him fighting for dominance. Steven didn't know what made him harder. **_

_**The innocence of the red-headed singer or the radiating sexiness of the lead guitarist. Descions, Steven thought to himself, he was never good with deciding. Especially when it came to fucking.**_

_**Steven had always wondered of he could get both of the boys, at the same time. But he always ended up trying to think of how that would work, and thinking wasn't exactly Steven's favorite thing to do. And to convince the two in the first place would be impossible.**_

_**Steven pulled on a pair of boxers, and left the safety of his dark room. It was now or never to voice what he wanted. The singer and the lead guitarist.**_

_**Steven walked into the living room to see Slash sitting on the couch, in nothing but leather pants. He was watching something on the television, Steven then turned his attention to the kitchen to see Axl. He was sitting on the counter reading, legs swinging, kilt rustling against his thighs. Steven strained to see what Axl was reading, something in anger management.**_

"_**Yo, Steve, ya got a little problem going in on down there?" It was Slash talking. "Yeah, the slip n-" Slash cut him off glaring, "Don't fucking say it." "Say what, Sli-" "I say don't!"**_

_**Steven waited a few minutes in the silence before quickly saying, "Slip n' Slide." Slash groaned, pissed at Steven's obvious stupidity. "Well are you gonna fix it? Its kind of creepy…"**_

_**Steven took this perfect opportunity, "Why don't you fix it for me?" Silence, then, "STEVEN WHAT THE FUCK?!" Slash's voice boomed through the apartment. Steven just smirked, then turned at the coughing of the small red-headed singer walking into the room.**_

"_**Ummm, What's going on?" Steven stared at the innocent hazel eyes, that were currently confused. "Steve what did you say to… HOLY SHIT ERECTION MUCH?!" Axl had obviously noticed Steven's hard dick. But his eyes were trying to avoid it.**_

"_**Yeah I'm trying to get Slash to help me with it but… He's a pussy and all…" Slash cut in to say, "I ain't a pussy, I just don't like dick." Steven nodded, coyly saying, "Suuuuurrreeee" Axl eyes wide, confused at what the two taller men were discussing.**_

"_**But seeing as Slash refuses to help me with my problem, will you help me Axl?" Steven turned to Axl, pulling the vocalist into his arms, moving his hands to grope at Axl's hips.**_

_**The small sound Axl made turned Steven on even more, he turned their bodies around so Slash could see what he was about to do. He stared at the wide eyed guitarist, who was trying to form a sentence.**_

_**Steven moved his lips to suck on Axl's ear, then pull away to whisper, "You wanna take a ride on the Slip n' slide baby?" Steven smirked when Axl quivered in his arms. Steven then moved his hands, sliding them into Axl's kilt. Steven's smirk grew when he felt Axl's growing erection. Axl whined, looked at Slash for help, but Slash could only stand there. "Steven stop…." Axl let out in a small voice.**_

_**Steven turned Axl's head with one of his hands, and softly kissed him. Then gently pushed his tongue into the smaller boy's mouth. His other hand moved to push down Axl's boxers, leaving him in nothing but the kilt. Steven then felt Axl give in to the kiss, moving his lips back against Steven's.**_

_**Steven pulled away from the kiss to whisper into Axl's ear, "Do you want Slash to play with us too?" Axl, who brain was clouded by ecstasy at the moment, merely nodded. "Okay, but we gotta get him to join in voluntarily." Axl still just nodded. **_

_**Steven smirked happily, and moved to kiss Axl again, pulling the smaller boy's shirt off first. He moved his hands up and down Axl's chest, tracing the red-head's ribs. Axl moved to slip his hands into Steven's boxers, gripping Steven's hard erection.**_

_**Steven moved to grip Axl's arms, stopping Axl from stroking him. Axl whined when Steven moved his arms out of his boxers. Steven's hands then returned to Axl's chest and ghosted his hands over the pale boy's nipples. Axl let out a little surprised noise when Steven finally did pinch Axl's nipples, causing Steven to silence Axl with a long kiss, that involved tongue and all.**_

_**When Steven pulled away he whispered into Axl's ear an idea on how to get Slash in on the fun. Axl nodded, looking over Slash from under his eyelashes, causing Slash to shiver, his erection obvious through his leather pants. Steven waited for Axl to finish the plan, as he let his hands wander the smaller boys body.**_

_**But Axl still just stared at Slash, with little moans and groans escaping his mouth. Steven watched as Axl finally opened his mouth and let out the smallest, yet most erotic utterance Steven had ever heard in his life as Axl moaned, "S-slash….."**_

_**Slash shook violently as the small red-head said his name again, this time tugging on his kilt, pulling it down to show off more of his hips. Steven himself shook at the sight, hoping Slash would join in soon, or he would have to do everything to the small boy himself.**_

_**Steven looked up again to see Slash forcing himself to stay still on the couch, not letting himself get up and fuck the red-head right then and there. His lose, thought Steven to himself. Steven then went back to grabbing at Axl's hips, running his hands into Axl's kilt again.**_

_**Steven then started to rock his hips against Axl's, letting him feel his erection through his boxers. "Mmmm, Steven…. Please…." The smaller of the two started to rock his hips back against Steven's already moving hips. Steven suddenly started tracing the smaller man's entrance with his dry fingers, but removed them and placed the fingers to Axl's moaning mouth.**_

_**Axl closed his mouth around Steven's hand, sucking gently on the digits, wetting them, and wrapping his tongue around the digits. Steven smiled at the feeling, actually relishing the feeling of someone sucking off his fingers. Steven then pulled his fingers out of the wet mouth, and slipped his hand back into the kilt, rubbing at the entrance.**_

_**Steven looked up as Slash finally moved towards them, which made Steven slowly pushed a finger into the smaller of them. Axl whimpered in pain, and in ecstasy as Steven moved his finger, and as Slash pulled his face into a hungry kiss. **_

_**Steven watched as the kissing became slightly violent, they were biting at each other's lips. His fingers rubbed against Axl's prostate, causing the singer to move his hips back against Steven's hand. Steven by now hand added three fingers, stretching the entrance. **_

_**With Axl fucking himself on Steven's hand, and Slash's hands touching and kissing both of them. Steven felt himself losing control, finally stopping and saying, "So how do you want to do this?" **_

_**Axl between the two taller whimpered in need, grabbing Slash's clothed erection. Slash gave a small squeak, quickly saying, "I think Axl knows what he wants…" Steven looked at the singer and said, "What do you want baby?"**_

_**Steven watched as Axl whimpered again and said, "I want your dick up my ass, and Slash's dick in my mouth…." He sounded sure of himself, Steven nodded and looked at Slash, who was rocking his hips against Axl's hand.**_

"_**That would be a yes I am guessing…" Steven said. Then he pushed Slash back towards the couch, kissing him roughly as he did, making the guitar player pull down his pants slightly, enough to expose his hard dick, then pushing him to sit down, breaking the long rough kiss.**_

_**Axl still between the two of them, was pushed down to his hands and knees, his head resting on Slash's knee. Steven pulled off his boxers and slipped down to his knees to kiss Axl on the shoulder. Then Steven went and gently pulled off Axl's kilt, showing of more of Axl's pale innocent skin. Causing both Steven and Slash to whine in need of the pale boy. Steven then looked up at Slash and said, "Do it."**_

_**Slash nodded, making a small noise, then gently grabbed Axl's face and guided Axl's open mouth to the head of his dick. Slash whimpered when Axl sucked gently around Slash's dick, moving further down to try and deep-throat Slash.**_

_**Steven smiled at the sight, and touched his dick, rubbing it slightly, then spitting in one hand. He moved the spit covered hand and lubed up his dick, putting one hand back to Axl's entrance, and pushing his fingers back in. Axl moaned loudly at the fingers, causing vibrations to flow up Slash's body. Steven's grin grew, watching Axl bob his head, then suck on the top. Axl pulled away and licked up Slash's dick, looking at Slash the entire time. Slash gave a low moan, then watched as Steven removed his fingers from Axl's body. **_

_**Steven lined his dick up and pushed in roughly, causing Axl to squeal around Slash's dick. But as Axl tried to pull away from Slash's dick, Slash clamped his hand onto Axl's head. Steven pulled out almost completely, then thrust back in roughly, causing Axl to cry out again, but he was still muffled around Slash's dick.**_

_**Steven gripped onto Axl's hips, moaning, "God… baby your so tight…." It was true, Axl was tight and hot, small and innocent, everything a bottom should be. But then there was Slash who was making Axl suck him off, so controlling and demanding. He reached over Axl's body and squeezed one of Slash's knees quickly, before returning his hand to Axl's hip.**_

_**Steven started to rock his hips in and out of Axl harder, making the smaller boy moan. Steven leaned down and kissed the top of Axl's spine, as he rocked his hips quicker into the boy. Slash kept Axl's head moving up and down, Axl moaned again causing more vibrations to rush through Slash's dick. **_

_**Steven felt himself getting close as Axl started thrusting his hips back, trying to get Steven to find his spot. Steven then looked up at Slash and said, "I need to borrow him…" He could barley say it through his thrusts though. Slash just nodded , and let Axl remove his mouth from Slash's cock.**_

_**Axl looked over his shoulder, tears trickling down his face from the pain. Steven pulled out of Axl, and turned the small boy's body around, so Axl was laying on his back. Steven leaned in and kissed Axl, as he spread the red-head's legs as far as they could go.**_

_**Steven then slowly pushed back into the singer, directly hitting Axl's prostate. Axl gave a small shriek of pleasure, thrusting his hips back against Steven's. Moaning loudly Steven drove into Axl quicker, saying, "Tell me what you want…" Axl just moaned loudly. "Baby tell me what you want…" **_

_**Axl finally spoke, "Fuck me…f-fuck me harder…. God just FUCK ME!!" Steven nodded and pulled Axl's legs over his shoulders and pushed into him quicker. The slapping of their skin was loud, and covered Axl's small whimpers and pleads for Steven to go faster.**_

_**Steven then watched as Axl grabbed himself, and started jacking off, and in 2 or 4 strokes came all over there chests. Steven felt Axl's inner muscle tighten as his orgasm swept over him as well. Steven continued to thrust through his orgasm, then pulled out, gently kissing Axl.**_

_**Steven watched as Axl turned over onto his hands and knees to crawl towards Slash, who was still fully erected and stroking himself. Axl crawled over to the larger man, and then proceeded to crawl on to Slash's lap. As he climbed onto Slash's lap, Slash pushed himself into Axl's already stretched entrance. Slash moaned at the feeling, Axl wrapped his arms around Slash's neck, as he started bouncing lightly on Slash's lap. Slash gripped onto Axl's hips and moved Axl up and down faster. Axl moaned loudly, rocking his hips, trying to get Slash to relief, while making it feel good for himself too. **_

_**Steven grabbed his re-hardening cock, and started stroking himself. Moaning loudly along with the other two, watching Slash thrust upwards into Axl's bouncing body. Axl, gripped onto Slash's curly hair, giving whore-like moans, as he bounced quickly on Slash's lap.**_

_**Slash dug his fingers into Axl's sides, leaving bruises as he moved himself up quicker into Axl's willing body. Taking everything he was giving, then looking over to see Steven beating off to the two of them. Slash didn't know how much longer he would last. Both sights, the blonde who started this beating off, and the red-head who was currently riding him giving him immense pleasure.**_

_**Steven moaned as he rubbed the tip of his cock, grinning as Slash looked over at him, and moaned loudly at the sight of Steven. Every part of his plan was working. Watching Axl ride Slash's dick was just a plus.**_

_**Axl cried out as he came a second time, bouncing still, waiting for Slash to coat his insides. But Slash pulled Axl off his lap, and forced him back onto his knees, pushing his dick into Axl's mouth.**_

_**Steven's eyes widened when Slash forced his dick back into Axl's mouth, and Axl took it. His hand quickened, watching the smaller suck off the lead guitarist. Slash's voice cut through his thoughts, "S-so close, j-just a little longer baby…." Axl bobbed his head quicker, deep throating Slash's cock, and moaned around the thickness. Slash tightened his hand into the red hair, as Axl mewled around his dick. Slash finally came, his cum pouring down Axl's throat, his voice load as he tired to keep from screaming.**_

_**Steven came over his hand, watching Axl swallow all off Slash's cum, and moaned when Axl pulled away and looked around tired.**_

_**Then the sound of a little scream burst in as the door opened. Izzy and Duff. **_

_**Shit.**_

_**Steven stared at Izzy and Duff stared at the three naked men, then Izzy flipped when Slash picked up Axl, and placed him on his chest, laying back and sighing. The two quickly falling asleep. **_

"_**WHAT THE FUCK HAPPENED!?!?!?" Izzy finally screeched, pointing at everything that was covered in their sweat and cum. Steven stood up, pulling on his boxers then said, "Just some fun on the good old Slip n' Slide."**_

_**Steven then put a blanket over the two sleeping figures, causing Slash to smile and give a appreciative sound. While it made Axl snuggle into Slash's chest more, curling up slightly into the taller man. Steven smirked then looked at Izzy and Duff, "You guys wanna try the Slip n'slide?"**_

_**They quickly ran away from the apartment, leaving Steven to laugh hysterically at the sight of their horrified faces.**_


End file.
